Jimmy and the Giant Pineapple (film)
Jimmy and the Giant Pineapple is a 1997 American musical fantasy film directed by Sam Weisman, based on the 1978 novel of the same name by Michael Morpurgo. It was produced by Denise Di Novi, and starred Justin Timberlake as Jimmy. The film is a combination of live action and Stop motion animation. Co-stars Drew Barrymore and Sigourney Weaver played Jimmy's aunts in the live-action segments, and Wallace Shawn, Richard Kind, Michelle Pfeiffer, Helena Bonham Carter, Russell Crowe, and Kevin Spacey voiced his animals friends in the animation sequences. Plot Jimmy Caffee is a young orphan whose parents were devoured by a Snakes, forcing him to live with his abusive and domineering aunts, Annie and Cloud . Jimmy dreams of seeing Seattle and visiting the Columbia Center, as his parents had wanted to do. One day, after rescuing a cockroach from his hysterical aunts, Jimmy meets a mysterious old man who gives him a bag of magical "crocodile tongues" before disappearing without a trace. On his way back inside, Jimmy stumbles and drops the crocodile tongues near an old pineapple tree. A colossal pineapple grows on the tree, and Annie and Gus exploit the pineapple as a tourist attraction. At night, as Jimmy picks up litter, he enters the pineapple's interior through a large hole that forms when he takes a chunk from a pineapple to eat it. Within the pit, he encounters and befriends a group of human-sized anthropomorphic sea animals: Mr. Crab, Mr. Octopus, Mrs. Starfish, Miss Jellyfish, Mr. Snail, and the Fish. As they hear the aunts search for Jimmy, Centipede cuts the stem connecting the pineapple to the tree and the pineapple rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean. Remembering his dream to visit Seattle, Jimmy and the insects decide to go there. Centipede claims to be an experienced traveler and takes on the duty of steering the peach. Miss Rabbit's silk is used to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the pineapple stem as the group fends off a giant robotic shark. After the group staves off hunger by drawing sustenance from the pineapple, Miss Rabbit reveals to Jimmy that she was the rabbit he saved from Annie and Cloud. The next morning, Jimmy and his friends find themselves in the cold Antarctic Peninsula; Centipede has fallen asleep at the helm, and his exploratory credentials are exposed as fraudulent. After Grasshopper determines that a compass is required to escape the frozen wasteland, a remorseful Centipede plunges into the icy water below to retrieve one from one of the many sunken galleons, but is captured and taken prisoner by undead skeletal pirates. Jimmy and Miss Rabbit rescue him with the compass at hand. As the group finally arrives at Seattle, the peach is attacked by the tempestuous form of the rhino that killed James's parents. James, though frightened, confronts the rhino and gets his friends to safety before the rhino strikes the peach with lightning; Jimmy and the pineapple fall to the city below, landing on top of the Empire Seattle building. After he is rescued by firefighters, Annie and Gus arrive and attempt to claim Jimmy and the pineapple. Jimmy tells the crowd of his fantastical adventure and exposes his aunts' mistreatment. Annie and Sponge attempt to silence Jimmy with stolen circular saw, but are stopped by the insects and arrested by the police. James introduces his friends to the Seattle and allows the children to eat up the pineapple. The peach pit is made into a cottage in Central Park, where Jimmy lives happily with the animals, who form his new family and also find success and fame in the city. Jimmy celebrates his ninth birthday with his new family and friends. Cast * Justin Timberlake as Jimmy Caffee * Sigourney Weaver as Aunt Cloud * Drew Barrymore as Aunt Annie * Kevin Spacey as Narrator/the Magic Man * Mark Moses as Jimmy's Father * Andie MacDowell as Jimmy's Mother * Robert Duvall as Beat Cop Voices * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Crab * Fred Tatasciore as Mr. Octopus ** Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Octopus (singing voice) * Michelle Pfeiffer as Mrs. Starfish * Helena Bonham Carter as Miss Jellyfish * Russell Crowe as Mr. Snail * Sigourney Weaver as Fish Production Walt Disney Pictures acquired the film rights to the book from the Dahl estate in 1992. The film begins with 20 minutes of normal live-action,4 but becomes stop-motion animation after James enters the peach, and then live-action when James enters New York City (although the arthropod characters remained in stop-motion). Selick had originally planned James to be a real actor through the entire film, then later considered doing the whole film in stop-motion; but ultimately settled on entirely live-action and entirely stop-motion sequences, to keep lower costs.5 Unlike the novel, James' aunts are not killed by the rolling peach (though his parents' deaths occur as in the novel) but follow him to New York. Reception Though Roald Dahl refused numerous offers to have a film version of Jimmy and the Giant Pineapple produced during his lifetime, his widow, Liccy, approved an offer to have a live-action version produced. She thinks Roald "would have been delighted with what they did with James. It is a wonderful film."6 Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 91% based on reviews from 74 critics, with an average score of 7.16/10. The website's critical consensus states: "The arresting and dynamic visuals, offbeat details and light-as-air storytelling make James and the Giant Peach solid family entertainment".7 Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a positive review, praising the animated part, but calling the live-action segments "crude."8 Writing in The New York Times, Janet Maslin called the film "a technological marvel, arch and innovative with a daringly offbeat visual conception" and "a strenuously artful film with a macabre edge." Category:Films